Derek's 'girlfriend'
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: When a mysterious and beautiful girl appears at the reception of Caduceus asking for Derek, Leslie assumed she was his girlfriend. Who was she really and why was she there? One shot


Hey folks. First of all sorry for not finishing my last Trauma Center story… kinda got bored of it. So… here's a one shot to make up for it… - EvilWaffles

When the mysterious dark haired girl ran into the reception one thought passed through Tyler's mind. _Damn she's hot! _The black haired girl removed her sunglasses, tucking them into her low cut t-shirt. Tyler noticed her tanned skin was much darker than many of the girls he passed. He glanced down at the blue cropped jeans and then further down to her cute feet in those undeniably cute sandals. He noticed he was staring and looked up the length of those long skinny legs up to her skinny waist, tiny breasts and that adorable face. In case you were wondering, Tyler assessed every detail of girls to determine whether he was interested. Many people would consider it perversion – he called it taste.

"C-can I help you?" He shook himself back to reality as Victor stared at him questioningly and Leslie glared at him angrily.

"I'm looking for Dr Derek Stiles." She held out her hand, she had a strange scar the length of her wrist to shoulder.

"I'm sorry he's busy." Leslie slammed herself into Tyler to nudge him out the way.

"…That's funny…" She seemed to say it to the air around her. "I know he doesn't know I'm here but…"

"But?" Victor stared at her as well. Even to him she was hot and it took some good looking girl to interest him.

"Could you boys please not stare at me?" She glared back. "Perhaps you should keep these two on a leash nurse…" She squinted at Leslie's name tag. "…Sears."

"I'll deal with them personally myself. Right. Now." She glared evilly at the black haired girl before dragging them into the corridor.

The black haired girl sighed. Taking a seat on the hard plastic chairs she rooted through her bag pulling out the letter she was to deliver.

"Not just yet…" she murmured to herself. She stuffed it back into her bag. She knew on the other side of the door that Leslie and the boys were talking about her.

"Why Leslie she's hot! Can't I just take a _quick _look?" Tyler whined as his girlfriend slapped him.

"No!" She bit. "Victor back me up here about why he shouldn't!"

"To be fair Nurse Sears, that girl is real hot." Leslie gaped at Victor's comment.

"YOU TOO!" She screamed a little too loud. "What the-?"

"I didn't mean anything by it Leslie; you know you're my girl!"

"Didn't she say she was looking for Derek?" Leslie asked.

"Hm…what could she be wanting from that idiot?" Victor grumbled.

"Owww!" Tyler was still whining about being slapped. "Well maybe we should just ask her…"

"No you idiot!" Leslie snapped. "Hm…"

"Why?"

"What if she's Derek's _girlfriend _or something?" Leslie replied matter-of-factly.

"Wouldn't you have met her by now if she was?" Victor asked.

"You never know he might want to keep her a secret." Leslie smiled slyly. "Who knows what that guy gets up to in his spare time?"

"Geez Les, you're making it sound like he's a secret pimp or Superman in disguise or something."

"He does look kinda like Clark Kent…" Victor growled.

"Well let's say for all intent and purposes that she is." Leslie glanced through the glass in the door. The girl waved back. "Doesn't she look quite young?"

"Not really. She looks about twenty." Victor almost broke a smile as the girl looked at the trio inquisitively through the glass.

"Look, maybe you should ask her name, find Dr Stiles and help her out." Tyler commented. "The way we're staring at her she probably thinks we just got out the local asylum or something."

"I'm sure I've seen her on T.V. before…" Victor let his comment float in the humid air.

"Really?" Tyler asked sceptically. "Anyway, someone really should help her find Derek."

"No way!" Leslie barked as she stormed off.

"He's not my problem." Victor did some kind of careless wave and strode away. "Face the wrath of Angie at your own risk. She won't be too impressed about the mysterious stranger."

"Uh…hehe…hey." Tyler sat on the seat beside the girl.

"Hi." She stared at him, she had beautiful sapphire eyes. "Can someone get Dr Stiles for me?"  
"Um…do you mind if I ask your name first? I'll fetch him straight away after."

"My name is Casey." She replied dimly. "I know Dr Stiles is a busy man but please…"

"I'll get right on it Casey!" Tyler leapt up.

"What a strange guy…" She watched as he ran off down the hall.

Until he reached Derek's office he hadn't thought about 'the wrath of Angie' although judging by the time she had probably gone to get coffee. It was exactly 11.42 and that was when Angie _always _grabbed a coffee with Leslie.

"Dude…" He looked into the open door. Derek was there filling paperwork and Angie had gone.

"What's up Ty?"

"Someone's at reception. Casey?"

"Casey?" Derek seemed to be deep in thought. "Wait it couldn't be _that _Casey. Could it?" Derek practically jumped from the chair and dashed into the hall.

-x-x-

Meanwhile, while Angie was getting her coffee she couldn't help but notice the redness in Leslie's cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" She joined her friend at the table.

"Some hot girl came into reception and Tyler just couldn't resist staring at her!" She growled.

"Alright, what was the girl looking for?"

"Derek." Leslie replied bluntly and watched her best friend go from pink to fiery red.

"She what-?" They ran out into the hall to find Derek for an explanation.

-x-x-

"Casey?" Derek peered around the edge of the door ignoring the crowd of people behind him. "Casey!" The girl leapt up.

"Derek!" She ran at him and leapt into his arms. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and clung to him. "I've missed you so much while I was gone!"

"I've missed you too." He held her tight. "Why are you here? Where are the others?"

"I was sent on ahead." She replied. She slid his glasses from his face and put them on her own. "Whoa, these things get stronger every time I put them on! It feels like I'm drunk!" She climbed down from his arms and tried to walk wearing the glasses. She tripped over the leg of the coffee table, luckily Derek caught her in time.

"Be careful." He pressed the glasses back onto his face.

"Hey…I need somewhere to stay and since you live in that big house alone. I wondered if I could stay with you for tonight…"

"Of course you can." He replied. "I can take you there now if you like. We'll just have to talk to my boss." He pulled the small device from his pocket.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a clever little thing, you see…you push the button for the person you want…" He pressed the first button. "And wait for a moment…" The phone on the front reception rang. "They ring you."

"How'd they know where you were?"

"It's a tracker." He picked up the phone. "Hello Caduceus U.S.A."

"Derek quit the act you know it was me." The director replied on the other end.

"Yeah but still." He shrugged. "I have a visitor here in front reception. I need to talk to you about her. Can I bring her up?"

"Of course." The line went dead.

"Come on." He grabbed her wrist.

They ignored the others asking who she was as they entered the elevator.

"Why do all your friends stare at me like that?"

"Ignore them. They mean no harm." He assured. "…I lost count of how long you were gone ya know…"

"Six months, one week and three days." She answered. "Exactly."

Casey felt an overwhelming sense of power as she followed Derek to the chief's office.

"Ah, Derek take a seat." He looked past Derek to the black haired girl. "Who is the young lady?"  
"My name is Casey." She bowed politely and sat in the seat beside Derek.

"Haven't I seen you on the T.V, with your family?" He tilted his head at her. "Something about Tokyo…"  
"You are correct but please…I do not want to talk about it." He seemed to hit her hard.

"I'm sorry…" He looked back at Derek. "She is…your wife or girlfriend?"  
"I'm not married and you are wrong. She's not my partner."

"I was hoping he could give me a lift to where I'm staying for the night." She wasn't looking the man in the eyes. She sensed too much power in him.

"It will just be for my lunch break." Derek assured.

"Of course Derek."

"…I have another favour…" She spoke to the floor. "My family…they're returning to America tomorrow…can we?"

"She's your sister or something isn't she?" He locked eyes with Derek.

"Yeah…make sure no one else knows though…please sir." Casey finally looked up, she still couldn't look him in the eyes, he radiated a powerful aura. "I want Derek…to go and see them…"

"I understand." The chief turned back to Derek. "As far as I am aware, you were ordered to pay a lot of money because of the event your sister was in."

"Yeah."

"You can have the day off to see your family." He looked down at the desk. "I doubt anyone else watched the news of your family, they probably think she is your girlfriend like I first did."

"How could they not see it? All those stupid interviews all the tapes…everything."

"I know…"

-x-x-

That evening Derek took Casey to dinner. She hadn't been treated so nicely in the time since she had left America and she had missed her older brother and his nice demeanour. He had taken her to a fine Italian restaurant, he was paying of course, she had no money left.  
"Here…" She rummaged through her second handbag producing a letter. "Mum told me to deliver it." He carefully lifted the flap and pulled the pink paper from the envelope.

-x-x-

A few tables behind Derek, unbeknown to him, Leslie, Tyler, Angie and Victor were sat there. They were watching him and his 'girlfriend'.

"Why am I here?" Victor whined.

"Shut up." Angie scolded.

"Geez leave the idiot and the fit girl alone." Victor growled.

"What's she giving him?" Leslie asked.

"Um…a letter I think." Tyler tried not to make it too obvious he was looking at the girl in the strapless black dress. Her eyes locked with his and he realised he was caught. He yelped and looked down quickly.

-x-x-

_Derek,_

_I appreciated how hard it must have been for you in the last few months. They were playing with your emotions and that must have been worst than the physical damage we have received. The people did not sexually attack any of us – I know you were concerned about that. I know you worked hard to save up the money to get us out and now we're free without the use of your money you can always spend it on a new car. Here are some gifts which kept us going while we were in danger. Mom xx_

He glanced down at the picture that fell from the letter when he unfolded it. It was a photo that was taken just before they left to Tokyo. He tipped the envelope and a small bracelet fell out. It was made of aqua beads and a tag was tied to it.

_Brother xx_

"You know you're friends are watching us." She looked round to the foursome on the table. When Derek turned they all hid behind menus.  
"Yep that's them…" He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. "I'm not surprised they're watching me. Just let them."  
"Want to wind them up?" She giggled.

"How?"

"Well…they think you're my boyfriend right?" She chuckled. "Put your hand on the table." He lifted his hand from his lap and laid it on to the table. She put her hand on top of his and he flinched at first, feeling it was immensely wrong and yet it would be fun to annoy the guys on the table.

"Well I'm so gonna get killed for this in a couple of days." He smiled, taking the wine glass into his hands. "To being back together?" She took her glass and tapped it against his.

-x-x-

The following morning he was up much earlier than normal. He stumbled around the five bedroom house in just his jeans. He considered it inappropriate, forgetting his sister was home. It was seven, too early for him to wake up on a day off. He flicked the switch on the kettle and it sprang into life.

"Mornin' bro." She appeared quickly behind him. He jumped in shock. "Where did all the lodgers go? That's why Mom bought this house wasn't it?"

"Well…they all moved and I haven't bothered to put up an advert for more lodgers."

"Surprise, surprise." She smiled. "Well, we're going to need somewhere to stay."

"Good job they're aren't any lodgers then."

Someone was impatient when the banging on the door began. The banging wouldn't stop until Derek opened the door and Tyler, Leslie and Angie fell in.

"Uh…hey." Derek stepped back.

"You have some explaining to do!" Angie barked.  
"About what?" Casey popped her head through the door.

"About you! You're his girlfriend aren't you?"

"Seriously Derek, how'd you pick her up?" Tyler asked calmer than Angie.

"How old is she?" Leslie asked.

"I'm eighteen." She smiled.

"EIGHTEEN!" All three of them yelled. Suddenly, Derek and Casey were on the floor laughing.

"You've still got it." Casey gasped for air.

"What?!"

"Follow me." Derek signalled for them to follow.

The picture that had been sent in his mother's letter was the large picture that hung on the chimney breast of the living area. Derek was sat in the middle of the white floor, his head tilted back towards his younger sister who was leaning over him. Behind him was a fifteen year old girl sat on a chair with a young five year old on her lap. On either side was a ten year old girl and a seven year old. Kneeling behind Derek was a middle aged woman.

"Casey here isn't my girlfriend…if she was; I could be arrested for incest." Derek pointed to the picture. "Casey is my sister, my full sister."

"I thought your dad died when you were ten."

"He was dead by the time I was born; she fell pregnant with me about three months before he died."

"The other girls in the picture." He pointed to each one. "They're my half sisters, the daughters of our mother's new husband."

"The woman is our mother." Casey pointed to the woman. "All of the people in the picture…except Derek were kidnapped in Japan…"

"You were on television!" Angie shouted suddenly.

"That's right. Excuse me. Derek has not seen his family in six months and there is an Interpol agent waiting to escort us." She was right, the door was still open and there was an Interpol agent waiting.

"Mr Stiles. We must leave now. There are many television crews and newspaper reporters waiting for you."

"Of course." Derek nodded.

"Listen to me…um…Angie I think." Casey turned to the blonde nurse. "I can tell you love him…he knows too. My family are not as stupid and oblivious as we appear."  
"Huh?"

"The restaurant, we did that to wind you up." She smiled.

-x-x-

He wrestled his way through the crowds of Cameras and reporters to the airport gates. He was told to wait for the Interpol agents and his family would soon follow. As soon as he saw them he broke down, missing the warmth of his family being together. They were there, clinging to each other for what felt like hours.

"Mr Stiles, Mr Stiles!" A reporter called him over.

-x-x-

In the Caduceus staff area Angie watched the man in awe. He was braver than he looked, breaking down on the screens.

"How much money did you raise to release your family."  
"Out of the 23,000 I managed to raise 13000…"

-x-x-

Angie would have something to say that night. She also had something to do to him, involving finding out what he tasted like…


End file.
